Adventure Time: The Lightning Knight
by TardisFan17
Summary: Finn has had nightmares over the few days, all ending in black, but this time.. it gets weird, in the end it says Find Ace, Finn. This scares Finn enough to the point that he and Jake go to ask Ice King about him and learns a shocking discovery, find out what the discovery was, in Adventure Time: The Lightning Knight


**Ello, TF17 here! With a new story of Adventure time: The Lightning Knight. This story came to me when I was thinking of a new story idea, and well. This is it! Review, and favorite and follow, and don't forget! I'm open to opinions! So LETS GO! **

The room was a dark pitch black, heavy breathing exited a mouth of someone in the room. " Where am I? " A voice said, a high voice. By the sound, it was a male. A teenager. A light turned on over a chair. In the chair, strapped enough to the point of no escape, was who had spoke. His hair was brown, as well as short as if he were military. He wore a black leather jacket, and a black pair of jeans and boots. " Where am I? " He spoke again. He was attached to wires that led to who knows where, as a deeper voice came out of nowhere booming in the darkness. " Welcome, Ace Mertens.. If I may call you Ace? " The deep voice asked, as the boy, Ace looked around. " Yeah, BUT TELL ME WHERE I AM! " Ace screamed, as he was shocked and let out a shriek.

" AHH! " He screamed, until the electricity stopped. " You are in a place that will remain unidentified to you, but you are going to be tested. And sent, into the Mushroom War. Do not worry, you're family will survive, they've been put into a Cryogenic state, and will be brought back when The War ends. Do you understand? " The voice finished, as Ace had a look of worry. " What about my little brother, Finley? " Ace asked, as the voice replied. " He will be fine, but your father Martin... he's been taken to a Crystal Cave of some sort, as for your scientist friend Simon Petrikov. He is doing some testing with an ancient crown. " The voice finished. " Now, it is time to begin the testing. " The voice finally said, before a click was heard, and electricity began to charge, as next thing realized.

Ace screamed. " YOU! WILL BE THE END OF US ALL! " Ace managed to shout out, as a blue glow began to cover Ace's body, as then yellow zaps began shooting out. As a familiar sound appeared, it was Simon. " Commander! You're giving him too much static! If the molecules around him get compressed too much, then, he'll become a lightning creature! I've discovered that plenty minutes ago, this crown... it's a machine! It pulls certain molecules together and thats where the phrase magic comes from, there is no magic, its all... Scientific.. ACE! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE HANG ON! " Simon yelled, as suddenly, a smack hit him.

" Augh! " He blurted out, as suddenly, 5 rays of electric appeared hitting everyone, it was too quick to see their faces, but Ace knew... they're gone. Ace broke out of the seat, turning back to his normal form, as he held up his hands. Electricity crackled. " Simon... What happened? "

Ace looked to the ground to see Simon. " You've absorbed too much Electricity, you now literally control it. It's not... Wizards or Witches, or Goblins or... Magic. It's... a combustion of some sort, and the worlds literally almost destroyed. Ace, I need you to get everyone out of here. Asap. " He said, putting on a golden crown with 3 rubies embedded into the front. " Take Finley and take this tape. And run! " Simon said, pushing them out, as Ace pulled open the Cryogenic tube, and pulled out, Finley. He was just a baby possibly 2 years old, and as for their mother. She was gone, she had left them years ago to fight in the war.

Simon began destroying the building , as Ace held Finley close with the Tape, and ran as an explosion nearly sent them hurtling back. Then, it was seen, planes above them flew, dropping bombs as suddenly, a nuke was dropped. Ace began to run as the nuke hit the ground, and as it hit... everything went white.

" Find Ace... Finn.. " A whispering voice said, as Finn woke up screaming, Jake holding a cup of coffee in his hands sitting. " Hey! You alright Finn, you have that dream again? " Jake said, Finn nodding " Yeah, but this time. It was longer... and at the end it said.. Find Ace, Finn... It was creepy. I think it might be time to do something about this... And... Simon was there. " Finn said, Jake spit-taking " Then lets go ask the Ice King! " Jake said, as Finn agreed.

An hour later, Finn was dressed in his normal attire as he got on Jake, who morphed to a giant dog, about twice the size of their tree house, and began walking. 18 minutes later they arrived to see The Ice King screaming in his bed. " Hey Ice King! " Finn yelled, jumping in through the window. " What Finn? " He said, obviously scared at something. " Uhmm I'm not even gonna ask. But anyways, did you ever know anyone, named Ace? " Finn finally asked, as the Ice King stopped. Mouth open, and eyes wide.

" Ace, he was a close friend of mine during the Mushroom War. How did you find out about him? " Ice King asked, standing up and walking to a wall, and punching it, ice falling leading to a staircase. He went up, Finn and Jake following. " I saw him in a dream... He had a little brother named Finely and his dad was Martin. Like mine. And Martin was stuck in a Crystal Cave.." Finn finished.

" Ah.. Yeah. Martin Mertens... Weird, you're last name is Mertens right? " The Ice King asked, Finn nodding slowly. " Ah. You're his little brother. " The Ice King said, Finn and Jake exchanging looks, as The Ice King finally stopped walking, and infront of him, a statue of Ace with a sword in his right, and a toddler in his left. It looked exactly like a baby Finn.

" Woah. " Both Finn and Jake said. " I haven't seen him... in ages though... Over a Thousand years infact... But, you.. Last I heard, he brought you to me, and I well.. remember the time portal I opened? " Ice King asked, Finn nodding " Well, I opened the same thing, but to the future, I sent you and Ace through it, to avoid the Nuke.. last thing I saw, was Ace setting you down on a leaf, and coming back to me to help... " Ice King said, tears rolling down his eyes... "Wait... If my dad existed during the Mushroom War, then he is about your age correct? " Finn said, Ice King bouncing his head left and right. " Yeah, a few years older though, but yeah. "

" He survived due to the crystal that was used to 'capture' him... But, I realized... Because you said Ace's name... I've changed a bit... I realized that, part of me... Simon is in me... Just this crown, the machinery used to make it is bonking me up..." The Ice King said, sighing " I know... Betty is out there somewhere... Still alive, due to the time hole I made... It's funny, how I had to wait for my princess.. And I kept kidnapping them... I still do though, but none of them sadly can replace Betty.. they couldn't give me, what Betty did... " The Ice King sighed, looking at a corner, humming to him self quickly.

" Stop.. " The Ice King said, holding his hand out, stopping Finn and Jake. " Who's there?! " The Ice King yelled, as two eyes appeared. The figure stood up, it wore a hood over its head and stepped closer. It wore a brown ripped cloak, and he wore jeans as signaled by his ankles and he wore military boots, as the eyes got smaller, and a voice exited. " Simon? Simon Petrikov? Is it you? Who are the two with you? " The voice said, Ice King stopping. " It's you... Finn Jake, RUN! " Ice King yelled, before shoving Finn and Jake down the stairs running behind them, as Finn regained his balance and caught Jake and ran down, Ice King being hit in the chest with something and being knocked down the stairs, as indicated by a rip on his chest. " urgh . "

The figure finally stepped down, holding a sword as he looked down at the Ice King. " Simon... It is you... " The voice said again, seconds later, Finn kicked the figure in the head, knocking the cloak off. Finn and Jake gasped. " AGH! " It was finally revealed, it was Ace. His hair was long, it hit his shoulders and was spread across his face, he had a scar over his eye and mouth. " Finley? Is it you.. "

" Ace... " Finn said.

**AHA! Thank you for reading and don't forget, REVIEW! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO SEE MORE! So, Ace is finally found! Where has he been for a thousand years? How did he survive, and how did he not look much older than he did in the dream? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ADVENTURE TIME: THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT! TF17 out!**


End file.
